Emma Peel
Emma Peel, '''a secret agent who worked with John Steed in many different cases, was born '''Emma Knight, the only daughter of renowned industialist Sir John Knight. She later became M of the British Secret Service in 1995. Early Life Emma Knight was born in the Spring of 1937 to Sir John Knight. It was around this time that Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond was assisting John in breaking strikes and thwarting other acts of social activism, in his normal, caring fashion. Drummond later became Emma's godfather, although, when the two first met in 1946, by all means she found him quite a frightening figure. In May of 1958 the C.I.A. had Sir John Knight assassinated, because his industry was competing against the United States over contract rights in supplying a United Nations intelligence department. This assassination was carried out by defecting agent James Bond, who was able to form an alibi with the help of the American, Felix Leiter, namely that he had been combating the criminal "Doctor No" at the time. When this had occurred, Emma took over Knight Industries at the tender age of 21, which made headlines everywhere. However, she proved that she was as competent and as capable as any man. Shortly after this, in late November, James Bond, Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond and Emma Knight were sent by the current M to track down Allan Quatermain and Mina Murray, who had stolen a set of documents from the British Secret Service called the Black Dossier. This culminated in Bond shooting Drummond, who had discovered the secret of Bond's American visit. Unaware that Bond had shot her godfather, Emma had a brief affair with him, although this ended when she met Peter Peel, a test pilot. Emma married Peter, who tragically fell victim to a plane crash and was presumed dead. This was, perhaps, a blessing in disguise, for she seemed far too independent to spend the rest of her life quietly tending the home fires. The Avengers It was John Steed who provided her with exactly what she sought in life: action, adventure, intrigue, danger, and excitement. As a bonus, she got a fencing partner, a loyal friend, and a lifetime supply of fine wines. And it was John Steed who afforded her an opportunity to exercise her prowess in Karate and Kung Fu, as well as her considerable mental faculties, to defeat of all manner of diabolical mastermind. Equally at ease sewing or writing papers on thermodynamics, Emma was also adept with sword or gun, and could shoot the cork off a champagne bottle at twenty paces—or was it thirty? Although she was considered an amateur, she often out-sleuthed and out-fought trained agents, and so was held in the highest esteem and trust by her peers and by the Ministry. However, the discovery of her husband alive in the Amazonian jungle led to her early retirement from active service—a significant loss to the Ministry and most especially to Steed, for indeed she occupied a very special place in his heart. M In 1995, when Peter Peel died, she returned to the British Secret Service to become the new M. By this time she had learned the truth about her father's death, and was responsible for the original Bond's eventual retirement, although his six replacements continued to act in the field. In 2009, she was contacted by Orlando who wanted to find Mina Murray, who had been missing for 40 years. In return for the location of the Pool of Fire that grants all who bathe in it immortality, she had Mina tracked down in a lunatic asylum. After the battle with the Antichrist was over, Emma resigned from MI5 for good and, along with two other resigned agents, she helped move the body of Allan Quatermain, who had been killed during the battle, to Africa to be buried. She was last seen departing for locations unknown along with Mina and Orlando. Category:Pages Category:People Category:Secret Agents and Spies